Juicy Secrets
by MsStardust
Summary: Draco has a few things he keeps to himself... But they're ever so tempting. Drapple. First fic, I hope it's alright and improves with your advice. 3 Romance/Parody or Angst or whatever you think of it as. T might be a little much, but I'll live up to it.
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: Hello there ;o Welcome to my first fanfic, at least on this site and not in my head. Drapple, no less, which I hope you know of. If you don't, let me introduce you in the most twisted way possible~ Hopefully I'll have some other pairings up here soon, Sweenett and Bellamort and Eclare and oh goodness. Maybe even some Hades. Enjoy!))

Chapter One

Juicy Secrets

Draco's steps echoed loudly around the hallway. Being lunch, it was near empty; the few first years he passed shrank away. He was alone. Speeding up along the marble, he rubbed his pocket for reassurance. When his fingers found the smooth, green skin, he only gripped tighter around the Granny Smith he had come to rely on so much... An anticipating smile grew upon his face.

The instant the Room opened, revealing a dimly lit room with many scented candles and a bathtub, Draco glanced at his Apple and blushed. He hadn't realized he wanted it to be so romantic so soon... Did she think he was desperate? In a way, he was... Inhaling deeply and drawing her out of his pocket, Draco's loving gaze raked over her plump body. She had a tiny brown spot by her dark stem, and he shuddered with a pleased sigh. His tongue was moving behind his teeth hungrily, and he gave in to temptation.

His head bent down slowly, pausing to make sure it was okay, and he moved in for a first kiss. Light lips moved softly against the gleaming skin, and after a few breaks and cautious continues of the kiss, he kissed harder. His teeth flashed in the candlelight as he snarled, growled, passion taking over, bit on the green slowly. It folded under his pressure, broke, a sweetly sour flavor shooting through his tongue. His heart pounded in his chest and he backed up to sit on the edge of the tub. His practiced tongue dug under the skin to graze the white flesh, temptation becoming too much. He bit roughly, a soft snapping and crunching sound reaching his ears; he shivered with sadistic pleasure. "I'm sorry." his words were muffled by the apple, larger bites filling his mouth with flavor. _His_ apple. His. "It's your fault."

They were horizontal by now, gaping holes appearing deep in the pure white, juicy blood seeping from all sides. Draco took a massive, final, lustful bite, and suddenly all that remained was the very core. As he chewed, his eyes opened, and took in the corpse. Swallowing the partially chewed lump, satisfying feeling scraping down his throat, Draco sniffed the brownish remains and licked it carefully. Tossing it out the window with a little regret, he hoped she wouldn't sprout kids. Children was not what he needed right now.

Draco blew out the candles and stepped out of the room, the flavors and scents lingering with him. He threw a glance over his shoulder and left.

((Whew. So. lD What did you think? I know it's not much, but I hope it's just the first chapter. If you would take the time to send in a review, anonymous or otherwise, just to let me know if you're up for another chapter or have any tips ^0^))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Regret

The hall was as bright and clean as ever, seemingly oblivious to the dirty, no, filthy things that had gone on within the Room of Requirement. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed, as when Draco strolled away from a blank wall only a ghost gave him an odd look. He scowled and continued strutting down to the Great Hall. It smelled of pastries and baked goods, nothing like the sour deliciousness that he had inhaled minutes ago. Pansy called to him from their table.

"Draco! Where've you been?" concern tainted her face, and Draco snorted. She was too much like his mother. "Don't worry about me, Pansy, I can take care of myself." venom laced his words. Pansy cringed and offered the seat beside her. Draco glanced up and down the table. Damn. No other seats open. Reluctantly, he sat, his arm lifting to rest on Pansy's shoulder defensively. Not defensive of Pansy, really, more of a gesture... His bright eyes were daring someone to challenge him. The smirks on his comrades faces disappeared, all demeaning thoughts and laughs vanishing. It was his turn to laugh softly, and he barely noticed Pansy's admiring gaze.

The sight of a red apple caused him to flinch. Regret was welling up inside, like some watery balloon threatening to break. Now that she was gone (and it's my fault, he thought with a pang), he realized... He really had liked her. She had been... Perfect. A plate clattered and he gave a start; his arm retreated with slight self-disgust. Pansy looked like she would cry. He scoffed. Apple wouldn't have cried. Apple would have realized what he had meant. ...He needed her. It had been more than a childish lust, he realized, it had been... Love. His hands shook, and he dropped his fork. "Draco, are you alright? You're acting kind of funny."

Draco blinked a few times, stared, and then smoothed down his hair. "Yeah, Pans. I just need to check something." The nickname kept her from stopping him.

The soft earth felt fantastic under Draco's shoes. He tried not to enjoy himself too much for fear of looking fruity, and his shoulders squared up. Here it was. The exact spot the apple core should have landed. ...Nothing was there. Around him, a few sprouts reached for the sky, but he didn't see a single sign of decay anywhere. The few green stalks he had tread over had stretched back up towards light, and the others who he had destroyed completely were gone. It looked like the ground would compost whatever was devoid of life; Draco felt a pang. Apple was, without doubt, gone... He took a shuddering breath.

Then he ran to his room.

The sound of birds chirping awoke him; it was late in the day. No one else was there to wake him up, as it was the easter holidays. Draco buried his face in his pillow. Apple. She was in his dreams again. It kept happening, sometimes with them early in their relationship, others full of pain and regret. In this one, she had decomposed as he struggled to keep her in his grasp, but it was like catching at a moonbeam. She was gone in a goopy brown sludge. With a sniffle and a sigh, the broken-hearted blonde pushed himself to his feet. He had to go visit her grave.

On his way, he noticed the sprouts from a few weeks ago were getting taller. The sight was slightly surprising, as Draco had thought that surely nothing had changed since her death. Almost stepping on a yellowish stalk poking from the ground, Draco stopped himself-although it seemed to be the place Apple fell, there was a little bump in the earth. Draco kneeled to inspect it, anger flaming through him at the idea of something taking Apples place, and his fingers gently uncovered something. It was small and black-brown. Yellowish green peeked from a corner.

It was an apple seed.


End file.
